It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,819 that two individual images can be combined together to form a newly merged single image. Because the images are from two different sources, many visual aspects of one image may be in aesthetic conflict to that of the other. It is also often desirable to provide a particular visual effect with one of the images to be merged. Since the merging of the images is a relatively time consuming and expensive process in relationship to the cost of goods sold, it is important that this be done as effectively as possible so as to avoid any unnecessary recomposing and reprinting of the images.
In order to provide a more aesthetically appealing overall image, one of the images is modified in accordance with a particular mathematical relationship which represents a particular visual effect which matches a mathematical relationship of the other image.